


Procrastination

by TerraBrownWriter



Series: My sides [2]
Category: My sides - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, I really should be studing, this is really ironic, why can't my Passion take a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: Terra is studying for her mid term, but Passion has other ideas.





	Procrastination

Terra was sitting at her desk trying to study for her midterm exam, but someone just had to interrupt her.

 

“HEY TERRA I HAVE A GREAT IDEA!” Passion scream as she pop up. Terra sigh

 

“That’s great Passion, but I need to study.” Terra try to ignore Passion, but she wasn’t having it.

 

“No, come on you need to hear me out! I have this great story idea about the Sander Sides.” Terra tilt her head up.

 

“UGH Passion not now.” Passion ignored her host cry.

 

“What if whenever Logan or Virgil think about something too much they can’t manage to slow down and up running around like hyperactive children. I call it ‘Mind Racing’.”

 

Passion that...is a really good idea. I should write that down.” Terra pulled out her story idea book.

 

“I know right! Everyone is going to love it. You should write it right now!” Passion was beaming with excitement that was too hard to ignore.

 

“Yeah!-” Terra started before getting cut off.

 

“Absolutely not!” Counselor pop up. “You need to study for this exam. You don’t have time to write another fan fiction.” Terra deflated, Passion didn’t give in that easily.

 

“Of course there is time! It’s just going to be a short one. It can be part of the ‘Sander Sides Shorts’ even. Besides she can take a break.” Counselor glare at passion.

 

“She has gotten nothing done, she doesn’t need a break. She needs to study.”

 

“She has a point Passion. I need to keep my grade up or I’ll get kick out.”

 

“It’s one test” Counselor glare harder.

 

“It’s an exam!” Passion puffed.

 

“You know this would make for a good ‘My Sides’ story.”

 

“As much as that is true Passion she still needs to study and that is final.” Passion smirk at her.

 

“You sure about that?” Counselor looked confused.

 

“What do you-” She looks over to Terra who is typing on her computer.

 

“Terra!” Counselor called out. Terra flinched then looked at what she was writing. She was writing everything her sides were saying.

 

“GOD DAMMIT!” Terra and Counselor said at the same time while Passion laugh in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> The irony is strong in this one.


End file.
